The Other Gilbert: Torn Apart
by Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs
Summary: Sent to New Orleans Cassandra is thrown into a world of voodoo, witches, and harvest rituals. Can she handle recovering herself from the aftermath of Mystic Falls and spend almost every minute with Niklaus? This is a sequel to The Other Gilbert: New Beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**What? A new story, a new chapter! I know I know, it's been like years buuuuttt I had a lot of issues and now I'm back and ready to write again!**

 **I moved this story to the Originals section of fanfic if you guys were wondering where it is.**

 **As always, I do not own Vampire Diaries or the Originals! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Cassie lugged her bag into her tiny studio that the organization set up for her. She was due to meet Marcel at his home in a few hours. She decided to take a shower and freshen up before heading over there. Dawning her usual garb of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and boots, she grabbed her bag and headed out.

She slipped into the entryway of the compound and grimaced. There was clearly a party here last night. Which meant that their humans out there running around with vampire blood in their system.

"Cassie Gilbert" She heard her name, "as I live and breathe"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "you do neither of those things, Marcel," she countered.

Marcel laughed and launched himself off of the banister to the second floor where he was standing. "That's true but I am glad you are here"

"You ask, I come, I'm simple like that" Cassie replied.

Marcel laughed, "I wanted the best"

"What's going on here Marcel?" Cassie asked.

Marcel looked around the compound for a second, "take a walk with me" he said.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Cassie stepped into Rousseau's, a place that was quickly becoming her favorite place to sit and think.

"That's the third day this week, you've chosen to come here," Jane-Anne said noticing Cassie at the bar.

"I like it here," she confessed, "plus the gumbo is amazing"

Jane-Anne laughed, "I'll let the cook know," she asked.

Cassie looked around the bar; it was empty except the three of them. "Can I ask a question?" she asked Jane-Anne.

Jane-Anne looked at her with suspicion but nodded anyway.

"Why stay here?" Cassie asked, "Why not move away?"

Jane-Anne shot a look to Sophie in the back and then looked at Cassie "our magic is tied to the ancestors if we leave we lose our magic." She answered.

"But you can't practice magic" Cassie countered, "why risk your life for something that you can't do. Marcel won't allow magic to be practiced."

"Not yet," She said and then walked away.

Cassie took the hint and dropped a twenty on the bar and left the sisters. She smiled as she heard the music hit her ears. New Orleans was a city all its own. She had been here a few times, always on business with Marcel. The first time they had met she was a brand new hunter, from there anytime he had an issue he always requested Cassie. They had a friendship and mutual understanding. Cassie didn't always like how Marcel ran the city, but as long as people weren't dying she kept her mouth shut.

The reason that Marcel called her this time, however, she happened to agree with. Children were dying, and that never sat right with Cassie.

Someone bumped Cassie on the street, mumbling a quick sorry she took a left and headed down an alley to get to her apartment.

Cassie stopped and she felt the electricity in the air that meant a spell was happening. She turned and faced the two strangers that were walking towards her. "Listen, " she said as a piercing sound went through her skull. Cassie did her best to stay upright.

"We need her" she heard one of them say right as Cassie collapsed.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep_

* * *

Cassie groaned at the sound of her alarm ringing through the bedroom. She smacked it with her hand as she sat up. "Fuck" she mumbled as her head started to pound. "I don't even remember drinking that much." She moaned as she padded to her bathroom.

She opened her bottle of the hangover cure, a birthday gift from Mason, and took a swallow. Cassie closed her eyes and paused for a moment as the pounding in her head receded. Cassie grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a red Razorback tank, and her boots and ran out of the door to meet Marcel.

Cassie grimaced as she stepped into the bar. She definitely had too much to drink last night.

Spotting Thierry and Diego at the bar she headed there, Marcel was on the stage singing to everyone. "How long has this been happening?" she asked as she approached the boys.

"Thierry stood up and gave her his seat, "only a few songs" he answered.

Cassie nodded and the trio waited as Marcel finished his rendition of _How Do You Like Me Now_. "At least he's good" Cassie commented as she waved down the bartender. Ordering a coke for her and another scotch for Thierry.

"Here ya go," she said handing Thierry his drink.

"Thank, Cas" he replied.

Cassie nodded to him and went to turn back to the bar when she stopped. "Nik?" she breathed out. Her heart jumped and she stood up to go talk to him. When she stopped, Klaus wasn't looking at her, he was staring at Marcel.

"Klaus" Marcel said as he walked over to him.

"Marcel" Klaus countered.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa"

"Has it been that long?" Klaus asked.

Cassie took another step closer to the two of them, ready to intervene.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel said.

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust." Klaus countered.

Cassie smiled, "I believe I recently incinerated your father," she piped in.

Klaus finally met eye contact with Cassie, "Cassandra" he said glancing at Marcel, and "I didn't know that you were here."

Cassie shrugged as she stepped closer to the two of them, "I go where they send me," she said hoping that Klaus got the message.

"Glad that we can skip introductions," Marcel said, "Let's get a drink"

* * *

The three of them headed to the side room, Cassie felt Nik's hand on the small of her back as they walked in. Nik slid her seat out and had her seated before he sat down. "How do you guys know each other?" Marcel asked with a smile.

"The same way I know you," Cassie said, "my job"

Everyone was looking at each other before Klaus started, "I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me"

"Jane-Anne?" Cassie asked.

Marcel laughed, "Well then you probably oughta come with me. Jane-Anne has some actions to answer for."

Cassie sighed, "This is where I leave you." She said.

"You're not coming love?" Klaus asked.

She met Klaus's eyes and felt those feelings stirring inside her, "I don't want to be apart of what happens next" she said softly before leaving the boys.

Klaus watched her leave before turning to face Marcel, "work huh?" he asked.

"That's a story for a later time," Klaus said, "We have a witch to find."

* * *

Klaus was furious, not only had Marcel killed Jane-Anne but now Sophie Deveraux wasn't talking to him. He had no leads on who was plotting against him and he couldn't keep his mind from drifting to Cassie. How cruel was it that they were back together again, seemingly on the same side. He still couldn't explain what happened that night, that fateful night that tore the two of them apart. It just happened.

"Evening Elijah" he called out, sensing his elder brother.

"Niklaus" Elijah replied.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise" Klaus quipped as he turned to face Elijah.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome." Elijah retorted. "Come with me"

"I'm not coming anywhere," Klaus informed Elijah "Not until I find out who is conspiring against me"

"I believe I just found that for you"

* * *

Klaus followed Elijah through the cemetery, his irritation growing with each step he took.

They descended the steps into a crypt and saw Sophie standing there.

"Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus asked.

"He's all yours," Elijah said.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants. He kills whom he wants. I'm gonna stop him... And you're gonna help me" Sophie informed Klaus.

"This is why you brought me here?" Klaus asked his brother?

"Hear her out" Elijah cautioned.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time" Klaus decreed as he turned to leave.

"Not even that doppelganger who's been hanging around Marcel?" Sophie countered.

The atmosphere thickens with tension as Klaus turned to face Sophie. "Excuse Me," he asked.

"I've linked her to me, anything that happens to me happens to, and I'm willing to die to get you to pay attention." Sophie threatened.

Klaus growled before he stormed past Elijah and out of the crypt.

"Nowhere is he going?" Sophie asked Elijah,

"I suppose that he is going to check on that doppelganger you so casually threatened" Elijah informed her.

"That's not all we have," Sophie said, "Bring her out."

* * *

"Cassandra!" Nik cried out.

Cassie jumped and opened the door to her apartment. "Nik?" she asked, peeking down the empty hallway. She saw Nik round the corner to her hallway.

"Cassandra" he yelled again as he tried to enter her studio. Cassie blinked and tried to decipher what she heard in his tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What is your true purpose here?" he growled.

"My true?" Cassie asked, then stopped. "Come in"

Klaus stepped in and shut the door. That moment gave Cassie a chance to realize she was in a pair of sleep shorts with her sports bra and one of Nik's long sleeve shirts she still had.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as she pulled the sleeves down over her hands.

"The witches," Nik said, stopping he looked at Cassie "I will not be manipulated, why are you here?"

"Manip-? Klaus, I'm here because there is something going on with the witches," Cassie explained. Klaus took a step forward, towards her.

"And I suppose that it was a coincidence, that they sent you here" he retorted.

"No," Cassie said, "This is a witch problem and witches are something that I am familiar with and studied. I was sent here because I'm qualified." Klaus remained quiet. "Plus I was here before you" Cassie snapped. "If anything you coming to New Orleans is what needs to be questioned"

Tension slid out of Klaus's shoulders. "What did you say?"

Confusion laced Cassie's tone, "I said you showing up is what's suspicious"

Klaus took a breath, "The witches are plotting against Marcel, not me" he began, "they want to use me to do it. By using someone against me."

The light clicked on for Cassie.

"And I was already here. The fastest way to get you here" she began

"Was to say that they were plotting against me" Klaus finished.

Another pause came before Cassie bit the bullet and asked what she was dreading, "Nik, why did you come here?"

Klaus turned his head sideways, to avoid Cassie's eyes. He began to respond when a hiss from Cassie stopped him.

"What the-?" Cassie asked as her left palm started to sting. She pulled the shirt sleeve back and Klaus took her palm. The tang of blood stung the air as the middle of her palm started to open up. Cassie let out a cry of pain before Klaus reacted. He pulled Cassie into his chest and zoomed away with her before anything else could happen.

* * *

The city sped past Cassie until Klaus brought them to some form of crypt. The stopped and Klaus lets go of Cassie as he stormed towards someone. Cassie who was still disorientated stumbled until a hand grasped her arm. Cassie looked up and saw Elijah there she raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Enough" Klaus roared, "Your point has been made"

Cassie saw that Klaus was yelling at Sophie, who had a bloodied knife in her right hand. Elijah also noticed this and took Cassie's bleeding palm. He slid his handkerchief out of his pocket.

"You needed to see how serious we are" Sophie replied.

Cassie looked around the room at the mention of we. Elijah and Klaus were clearly on the same side, this time. Sophie was the leader of the witches. To the side of the crypt, there was another witch Cassie had seen around the city, Sabine if her memory served. And another female, a brunette. Cassie was pretty sure she had seen her in Mystic Fall with Tyler, which would make her a werewolf, which made her an unknown factor in this situation.

"We have tried and failed too many times for you to not understand how serious we are," Sophie said.

Cassie's head shot towards Sophie. "What have you tired?" she asked.

Elijah finished tying her hand and gave it back to her. Sophie shot a look at Cassie and Klaus took the moment to grab the knife from Sophie. Sophie pointed at the brunette. "She is the last of the Labonair line, a powerful line. The ancestors were sure that combining two such powerful bloodlines would create a loophole, a miracle."

Cassie looked at Klaus, then the brunette.

"But" Sophie continued "our magic influencing the merging of the ended up negating it. Making the witch's life sacrifice not worth it. So for it, the witch's claim the wolf."

"What?" the wolf asked.

"The girl is coming with us" Elijah stated, "Her life will not be forfeit for your failure"

"What loophole?" Cassie asked, "What miracle were you hoping to create."

"A child" Sophie replied.

Cassie's heart hurt, a physical pain went through her chest. She resisted the urge to rub her chest by staring at Sophie. The burning on her cheeks was from Klaus staring at her, not her anger and hurt.

"Now, to try again, you are linked to me." Sophie instructed, "Jane-Anne died for performing this magic."

Klaus opened his mouth but Cassie raised her injured hand to silence him. "Let me get all of this straight, you thought that having Nik and" she pointed at the wolf.

"Hayley" Hayley replied.

"Hayley, together you could create a child. Use the two of them to force Nik to take down Marcel. That failed so you decided to use his ex-girlfriend, whose relationship was destroyed because of your magic." Cassie continued.

Sophie stepped up to Cassie, "the fact that you still call him Nik, and that he ran off to see if you were ok proves us right."

Cassie closed the rest of the space between them. "Well let me shed some light for you. You seem prepared to die for your cause. Well so am I, the problem is that I'm the only person who can help. Not Nik, me. So now you've played your hand let me show you mine. I will let you guys rot here in your crypts hiding before I allow you to practice magic again. I will use every last breath that I have to make sure that the price for you to be special isn't paid. So go, back to your coven and tell them that by threatening me, and those that I care about was the wrong move. Go back to your coven and tell them you failed," She growled out before Cassie turned around and left the crypt and the people in it without a second look.

Klaus chuckled and Sophie looked at her, "she might be willing to die, but are you willing to let her?" she asked, trying to gain some form of upper hand.

Klaus glowered and sped off.

Elijah walked over to Hayley and offered his hand before they too left.

* * *

Cassie found herself sitting on an empty bench, her feet propped on the bench as she curled in on herself. There were so many thoughts running through her, so many emotions that she didn't want to think about. Hayley, the idea of a child, Klaus, her relationship, where she stood on that anyway. She sighed as a painter started to paint in front of her. She got lost in watching the painter's strokes; something she felt was so peaceful when she would watch Nik.

She felt a jacket being placed on her and a few seconds later Klaus sat next to her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"One hundred years ago, my family built this city, my father ran us out and in our place, Marcel has built this city and it has thrived. He has power over the witches, he ran the wolves out. And everyone keeps giving me rules to follow. I'm sick of it, and I want to be king. I want to kill every witch who dares to think that putting you in trouble is a way to control me." Klaus explained, and then he turned to face Cassie who had turned to face him.

"You raised Marcel correct?" she asked.

"As a son" Klaus confirmed, "and he is a friend, my brother."

"Klaus" Cassie began, "when you raise someone, you only hope is that their life is better than yours. That they will not face any of the hardships that you have. And you've done that. You took Marcel from someone who was beating him, and gave him a home, gave him an education and look at what he has done with that."

"He has love, respect, a family here," Klaus said.

"And you want to take it away? After all of the work, he has put in making this city his home. You know who that sounds like right?" Cassie said.

Klaus's eyes hardened, "why can't you be happy for the man you raised?" Cassie asked.

"I'm jealous," he said, "of how easy it is for him"

Cassie laughed, "Nik I've been here enough to see all of the politics that Marcel has had to deal with, and I know you enough to know that you would hate It." she said.

"So what am I to do?" Klaus asked, "Sit here while he has all the power, do the witches bidding?"

"No," Cassie said, "We need to address that but not tonight. And as for power, yes. Come be with your friend, your family. And enjoy the perks without the hassle. And if this is something that you want. There are a million other cities that you can build a kingdom."

Klaus rested his forehead on Cassie's "will you help?" he asked.

Cassie cupped his cheek "of course" she replied.

The two didn't move, "is this the wrong time to mention it?" Klaus asked.

Cassie gulped "there is such much going on with that," she said.

"Are you with him?" Klaus asked.

"No," Cassie said.

"Good" Klaus purred as he grabbed her and kissed her.

* * *

 **AN: I guess I should have mentioned it before the chapter but this is the third in the series and I personally think that you need to read the other two before this one.**

 **Also, Hayley's not pregnant! I got so many people asking for Hayley to not be pregnant and I was so happy to finally get this done!**

 **Leave your thoughts below, these first couple chapters are going to be a lot of setting up the series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Long time I know, I know. Personal stuff, and life choices. Let's just say I ended up moving across the country and not knowing anybody is a little harder than I thought.**

 **But I'm baaaack! And a huge thank you to everyone who reached out to me!**

 **As always, I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

 **The outfit mentioned in the chapter can be found pin/459930180686110386/**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I'm telling you Rebekah, I've never seen anyone handle Niklaus like that," Elijah said.

 _"Well Cassie has always been able to talk to Nik"_ she responded.

"I was pacing the streets of New Orleans, looking for death and destruction and there they are talking on a bench," Elijah said.

 _"Well they probably have a lot to talk about, those witches messed with their relationship. Plus now Cassie is linked."_ Rebekah said.

"Maybe they will be able to rekindle their relationship" Elijah stated, hoping that Cassie could continue to help their family heal.

Rebekah paused, not wanting to betray her friend. _"I think that there are bigger issues don't you?"_

Elijah sighed, he knew that Rebekah was right; it was just that he had worked so hard to keep his family together, and somehow Cassie came in and filled the holes, without even trying. Elijah was never one to give up hope. "Are you and Kol going to join us?" he asked.

 _"I don't know"_ she answered honestly _"We haven't talked about it."_

"Well let us know " Elijah said before hanging up.

Elijah slipped his phone into his jacket and walked out into the hallway to see Hayley with her bags packed. "Running away so soon?" he asked.

"Listen, as fun as it's been being a pawn in the witches' game I came here to find my family." Hayley replied.

Elijah paused in his response and nodded his head, "good luck" he said turning to head back into the study.

"Elijah" Hayley called out.

Elijah turned to stare at the brunette, "I know how much Cassie means to Tyler, what she has helped him with, and Tyler is a friend. I didn't mean to get in the middle of their relationship. Will you tell her sorry?" Hayley asked.

Nodding, Elijah bid Hayley goodbye as he opened the door to his study and walked back in.

Hayley looked at the closed door, picked up her bags and left.

* * *

Klaus sighed as he woke up; it had been a while since he had woken up feeling complete.

Cassie shifted in the bed next to and Klaus couldn't help but think that she was a big reason why,

Klaus slipped out of Cassie's bed and found his briefs. He padded into the kitchen and looked to see what Cassie had for breakfast.

"Prepare to be disappointed" Cassie informed, "I don't have a lot"

Klaus turned around and smirked at seeing Cassie in his shirt. "Don't worry love, I don't need much"

Cassie slid into one of the mismatched chairs she had in the kitchen.

"I didn't bring it back up last night, but" Klaus said "we need to talk"

Cassie nodded "we do" she agreed.

A thick silence settled over the kitchen as Klaus finished making toast for them. Cassie could hear every sound, every scrape of the knife of the bread. Until he placed it on the table for them.

"I guess my first question is what happened with you and Damon" Klaus asked.

Cassie took a bite out of her toast before answering, "do you remember when Damon was infected with venom near graduation?" she asked.

"I do"

"Well, we had the cure, and it was suggested that Damon take it. Which he quickly shot down."

"He would rather die than become human again?"

Nodding Cassie looked at the plate of toast "It was probably for the best because it opened my eyes on a few things."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that I am making steps in my life to get away from this. I want a family, a happy healthy family and the house in the suburbs and the dog and a husband. It's not fair to start a relationship with a vampire when I am running away from the supernatural world. So we took the summer to stop and think about whether or not we could compromise."

"You mean if you would compromise love," Klaus said, "if you could give up your dream."

Cassie took a deep breath, "pretty much, I mean when you think about it either I'm giving up mine or Damon is becoming something he hates."

"And us?" Klaus asked.

"Does it really change anything?" Cassie asked, "I mean I still want the same things, you can't take the cure."

"There are other ways, Cassandra, I want to be with you" Nik said.

A sad smile graced Cassie's lips, "Nik, think about what we are in the middle of, there are bigger things than us going on."

Nik wanted to argue, he wanted to fight for this but Cassie was right.

"The witches can't get away with they've done" Klaus said, "we need to figure out how to take Marcel down"

Cassie shot Klaus a look.

"The witches want it, and I'm not willing to let you die for it" Klaus warned.

"The witches want Marcel out of the way, so they can get to something. It's just another step to their goal." Cassie corrected.

"You seem to have a great deal of knowledge about the situation" Klaus pride.

"It's my job" Cassie said taking the empty plates from the table and heading to the sink.

"And do you care to share this information?" Klaus asked.

Cassie turned to face him, "It's not my story to tell" she answered honestly, "but I will divulge what I know when you get Elijah and Marcel together for a meeting tonight."

Klaus made a face.

"Enough" Cassie said, "trust me, we are going to want all of our friends together on this"

Klaus nodded and walked over to where his phone was in the pocket of his jeans. "I shall find Marcel," he said.

"Nik" Cassie called, "Marcel is a friend, family according to you, don't forget that"

Nik looked at Cassie, then at his phone, then back at Cassie and nodded. "Well love, I'm going to need my shirt back."

Cassie laughed, the corner of her mouth tilting up.

* * *

Klaus walked into the bar searching for Marcel. He was struggling with not just attacking his enemies; he had become so powerful in the last centuries that anyone who dared strike against him was swiftly dealt with. This took a strategy that he has grown unfamiliar with, starting with gathering allies.

"I know that face-woman trouble" He joked to his friend as he took the seat across from Marcel. "She must be special"

"Not as special as Cassie" Marcel said turning to his sire, "I've known her for years and never once has she taken me up on my offer"

Klaus growled at the thought of Cassie and Marcel together. "Well I'm not sure what is going on there," he admitted.

Marcel leaned forward "you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Klaus was surprised to find he did, he did want to talk to someone who didn't know every detail like his family did. Cassie had developed personal attachments to each of his family members without him, and while it is something that Klaus loved, he didn't have someone to talk to who unbiased. Surprisingly enough, he didn't have a lot of friends he could talk about his relationships with. "I do" he said, "but there is something pressing that needs to be discussed first."

Marcel finished his drink while studying his mentor. Yes, Klaus was family but there was a reason he was here, and it didn't have anything to do with him. Could he trust his oldest friend?

"Business first. The Coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." Marcel informed Klaus.

"Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" Klaus teased.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." Marcel said. Klaus noticed a bit of irritation in Marcel's voice and his thoughts drifted to what Cassie had told him about running New Orleans.

"Marcel" Klaus said as the two of them stood up, "we do need to talk"

Marcel nodded, "After this" he promised.

* * *

 _"I'm a Barbie Girl"_

"In a Barbie world" Cassie sang as she picked up cell phone

"Hello my second favorite blonde vampire in the whole universe" Cassie exclaimed

"Second?" Rebekah asked a little hurt

"Sorry Beks, I changed Caroline's diapers, we've bonded. But what can I do for you?" Cassie asked.

"Does Caroline know that you slept with my brother last night?" Rebekah countered.

Cassie paused for a beat, "touché, how did you know?"

"Cause Elijah called saying that Klaus was throwing a tantrum and then boom, you stopped it. I knew what the next step was"

"Ok, yes I slept with Nik." Cassie confessed.

"And how are we processing this information?" Rebekah asked.

"Not well" Cassie admitted

"Do you regret it?"

Cassie sighed, "I don't know yet, I've got a lot to think about"

"Well damn"

"Hmm?" Cassie hummed

"I guess that means that I have to come to New Orleans" Rebekah said.

Cassie laughed, "Only if you want too."

"I'll get Kol and we'll be there soon," Rebekah chirped before hanging up.

Cassie shook her head and sighed, she didn't know what she was going to do with that family. Cassie walked to her closet; she needed to go talk to Davina and then meet up with everyone to talk.

She slipped on a pair of high waisted shorts, a lace crop top and a knit cardigan. Threw her hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her bag and put on some navy blue booties to match.

* * *

Klaus and Marcel sat at a table in Rousseau's, Klaus having just caught Marcel up with all the Cassie drama.

Marcel just chuckled "Man, years of flirting with Cassie all gone to waste" he teased, "but it sounds like you guys had something"

"We did" Klaus agreed before taking a sip of his drink "and then some witchy interference and boom now we are here"

"Have you talked to her about it?" Marcel asked, "I mean, if I had a beautiful women in bed, that's the first person I would talk too"

The boys laughed but Klaus soon stopped as Cassie walked into the bar.

"Damn" Marcel whispered as Cassie walked up to the blonde bartender. "Wish me luck," he said before standing up.

Klaus looked confused as marcel walked over to the two girls.

"Cassie" Marcel exclaimed, "care to introduce me?"

Cassie laughed, "well I just met her, but Marcel meet Cami"

Cami laughed, "I know who you are Marcel"

Marcel smiled as he turned to fully face Cami, "well now that introductions are over"

Cassie shook her head as her to-go order can up, "as fun as it would be to watch you strike out Marcel, I'm going to leave Cami to" she said, patting him on his shoulder before walking out.

Klaus stood up, blocking Cassie's way out, "Nik" she breathed out.

"Love" he replied.

Cassie looked around before motioning outside, too many ears.

The two of them walked outside and around the corner.

"So" Cassie said

The two of them stood in silence.

"I talked to Rebekah" Klaus said, "She said her and Kol are on their way"

"That's great" Cassie said, "have you talked to Elijah today?"

"My brother is helping the wolf we met yesterday"

"Oh" Cassie replied. She shook her head knowing that this was as awkward for her as it was for him.

Klaus laughed before reaching forward, his hand tucked into her hair and pulled her close. Placing a long kiss on her lips before pulling away. "Tonight" he whispered before going back inside the bar.

Cassie sighed, "tonight" she replied before heading back to the church, where she had a meeting with a very hungry witch.

* * *

 **AN: I've got two ways this storyline could go, so leave your opinions down below in the box!**


End file.
